


Motivation (Joey x Sammy)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, i noticed a severe lack of fics for this ship, the Fairy Dong Mother (that's me) is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: Sammy is slacking off during work again. Seems Joey will have to teach him a lesson.





	Motivation (Joey x Sammy)

Joey slammed the orchestra room door open. "Hey Sammy! how's the new song coming alo-" he began to ask cheerfully, only to stop at the sight of the young man, slacking off and smoking. Joey's expression quickly changed to that of disappointment. "Don't rush me, man. I'm taking a break." he replied, breathing out another cloud of smoke. Joey glared at him. "You've been taking a whole lot of breaks lately, y'know." he said, as he walked closer to the blonde leaning on the wall. "So what?" Sammy asked sarcastically, before putting the cigarette out and throwing it in the trash can. "You need to get back to work." Joey said, irritated as he crossed his arms and glared into the blue eyes before him. Sammy moved closer to the man standing in front of him. He looked up and cheekily replied "make me.", not realizing the mistake he had made.

Joey placed one hand on Sammys chest and pushed him to the wall. "If an incentive is what you want, I'll just have to give you one." whispered Joey as he moved his face closer to Sammys. Their lips were extremely close to touching. Teasingly so. Sammy was slightly taken aback, but he enjoyed where their situation was going. Joey moved his hands to the wall, trapping the blonde in as he closed his eyes and went in for a soft kiss. Sammy was surprised, but he quickly complied and took hold of Joeys waist. Their lips complement each other well, with Sammys being the softer ones. Feeling the rough lips on his own tender skin was a sensation unfamiliar to Sammy, and he enjoyed it very much. Joey quickly moved his mouth to his partners neck, softly nibbling the skin and leaving pink marks. Sammys breaths were getting slightly faster and he leaned his head back to give more room for the coarse lips which were playing with his vulnerable neck. Joeys kisses began getting rougher, and he started softly biting and lightly pulling the skin with his teeth. Sammy sucked in a breath of surprise and a small shiver went down his spine. Joey began quickly unbuttoning Sammys shirt and slid the collar to the sides, giving himself access to the base and shoulder. As he moved his lips down the neck, his bites and kisses got rougher, until he began covering his partners soft skin in deep red marks and dents of teeth. Sammy was grasping at Joeys black vest, trying to hold himself together. He bit his lip, struggling to keep his soft moans from escaping, but he couldn't take it and they began shamelessly pouring from his mouth. Joey then sunk his teeth into the soft skin, just shy of drawing blood, and Sammy let out a short, heavy moan. Joey thought it was quite adorable.

Joey slid Sammys suspenders off and removed the shirt down to the elbows, presenting the blondes fit, skinny body. He removed his gloves, tossing them aside, and began caressing Sammys muscles with his fingertips. Sammy shivered at the touch, holding onto Joeys shoulders and grasping at the fabric of his shirt. His breaths were getting heavier and sweat began to trickle down his body. His abs were slightly prominent, and Joey examined them carefully, before slowly sliding one finger down the middle. Sammy took in a shaky breath of pleasure and lightly arced his back. Joey got closer and wrapped his arms around Sammys body, and gently caressed his backline with his fingertip. Another shiver went down the blondes spine and he let out a short breath of pleasure. He continued playing with his partners back and began digging his fingertips into the muscles, forcing a few more whimpers from Sammy. Joey went down on his knees and began softly kissing Sammys stomach, holding onto his hips. He moved his kisses lower and lower as he inserted his thumbs into the belt. Sammys breaths were getting even faster as he began grasping the boards of the wall behind him and the blood rushed to his face. Joey looked up at Sammys rosy cheeks, still relentlessly teasing with his lips. He swiftly unbuckled Sammys belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.

With one quick movement Joey got it out and began stroking it back and forth. Sammy buried his face in his hand, trying desperately to hold back his moans. Joey pressed his fingertips lightly, as if squeezing the voice out of his partner. All of the buildup has toyed with Sammys senses enough to make him sensitive and needy, and now he was on his edge. Joey began licking the underside with the tip of his tongue, just gently enough to make Sammy shiver. A shaky breath escaped his lips and he gently held onto his partner without noticing. Joey began circling the head with his tongue, rounding closer and closer to the tip and in turn, making Sammy moan faster and louder. He grabbed his partners hair lightly, trying to hold himself together. Pressing his lips, Joey began slowly sliding the head into his mouth. Sammy whimpered quietly and covered his mouth. The rough lips pleasured his sensitive skin to such a high degree, he could barely stand up straight. He ran his fingers through Joeys hair and took tighter hold of him. Joey began slowly moving his head back and forth, holding his tongue up to the underside and grinding it against the tip with every movement back. Sammy was getting more and more shaky with each motion. His moans were filling the entire room and his breaths were getting hot and heavy. Joey enjoyed seeing the trembling, adorable young man quiver at his every touch. He slowed down and focused only on the tip. Turning his head slightly sideways, he began fervently moving his tongue from side to side, grinding up against the slit. He didn't stop pumping the shaft in one hand while doing so. Sammy sucked in a breath of surprise and pleasure, and reflexively bent forward to grab tighter hold of Joey with both hands. He was sweating profusely and his voice filled the room. Joey could almost hear his partners racing heartbeat.

Suddenly, Joey began undoing his own cloths with his free hand. Sammy was too distracted to notice. He unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his pants. Even he himself was getting flustered and couldn't take it anymore. He began stroking in unison with the hand that was turning Sammy into a quivering mess, pleasuring both himself and his partner. He began picking up the pace for both of them and his movements became more and more irregular. He was losing his composure. Their body temperatures were rising and the sweat trailing down their bodies only served to intensify the atmosphere. All of a sudden, Joey stood up and pushed Sammy against the wall again. His calm and collected facade has fallen apart and only desire was left in its place. He steadied himself on the wall, placing his forearm next to Sammys face. He leaned in closer and went in for another, deeper kiss which far less stable as he held his partners hip. Their passion melted into moans and grunts as Joey moved even closer to Sammys body, undersides pressed together, and began stroking both of them in one hand. Very quickly, they were panting heavily and rapidly falling into passionate and mindless kisses. The lubrication that Joey added before only helped to increased the pleasure both of them felt. Their shafts were squeezed together with only one burly, muscular, quivering hand. The overstimulating sensation they were feeling was almost too much for both of them, and they were getting closer to both of their limits. 

Finally, they were both pushed over their edge and their pleasure overwhelmed them. Joey bent forward and grunted as Sammy let out a loud moan and arced his back. Their releases happened in unison and their mixed juices were now on the floor. With both of them exhausted and looking at each other thoughtlessly, Joey broke away from their intimate embrace. Sammy was trembling heavily and gripping the wall for support, otherwise he would have fallen to his knees already. Joey quickly recollected himself and appeared as if nothing at all happened. He left the room, saying "I'm gonna leave it up to you to clean this mess. Now get back to work!" before slamming the door shut and leaving Sammy, still shaken up and half naked, to try and regulate his own racing heartbeat. The blood was still rushing to his face and the sweat was now cooling down his body. He learned to not sass Joey back. What Sammy seem to have forgotten though, drowned in all of the excitement and pleasure, is that Henry and Susie were still sitting in the projection booth.

They didn't miss a single minute of the action.


End file.
